


Bad Dream?

by Conifer (devlman127)



Series: Inseperable [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, I should be working on french homework instead of this, Male Kris (Deltarune), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devlman127/pseuds/Conifer





	Bad Dream?

Asriel felt a familiar disturbance wake him up from his slumber. 

While Kris was only a year younger than him, his life before the Dreemurrs adopted him wasn’t exactly healthy – a stain that affected him to this day, especially in the form of the nightmares that plagued him every so often. However, this was the first time that Asriel had been so far away from his brother, as this was his first year of college. 

Asriel quickly fell into their old routine – Take off the covers, get up and let Kris get on the bed, get back in, pull the covers up, and pull Kris into his arms. He was hoping that he didn’t need to do this. However, this wasn’t from a disdain of his brother. Far from it, he just felt bad for Kris and wanted them to not have to suffer alone.  
“Bad Dream?” he asked, stroking his brother’s hair to calm him down. After a period of silence, his brother replied. “No.” “No? Then why are you bothering me?” Asriel joked. He flinched a bit as Kris moved closer to him. “I’m sorry, Azzy, it-“ “Don’t be, I was just joking. You can come in any time!” Asriel interrupted. Perhaps he shouldn’t have joked like that – he knew how sensitive his little brother could be. Kris took a deep breath. “It’s just… I missed you. I missed you so much…” Asriel couldn’t help but smile as he shifted closer to his brother. 

“I missed you too, Kris. I missed you too.”


End file.
